


Small works of T'au

by sever77



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Por'la M'yen Val gets the sex onsorta unnamed nightclub T'au dudeStar Trek crossover (DS9)Commissar + Guardsman





	1. Por'la M'yen Val

“M’yen? I am unfamiliar with the word.”

Por’la M’yen converted it into low gothic for his gue’vesa friend.

“A secret, something hidden, like my first name.”

“You know, for a water caste, you could be more forthcoming with words.”

“Again you brush us with the same tool, I live for Tau’Va – the Greater Good, but I am I, and you are you.”

-

There M’yen was, hooves spread, barely a layer of silk between Gue Dandeleo and his prize. He looked for approval before rubbing M’yen’s thighs up, closer and closer to the focal point. His fingers hesitated on the corner of silk.

“I desire.”

He snorted, “Words.”

“Laugh not!”

M’yen ripped aside the silk and trailed a finger around his cloaca.


	2. Nightclub T'au

His hooves are varnished with a purple tincture. His outfit is a different turn-on than the prim and proper armour of the fire caste. No, this one is a flowing fibre, a blending of any number of looks that might cling to the body and mind.


	3. Star Trek (DS9) Crossover

“Flowers, Doctor Bashir?”

Said doctor’s eyes widened as he backtracked.

“Ah, well, you see- the replicator in my room was broken and I filed a request to engineering, little did I know-”

“Doctor,” Por’ui Swirling Glass interrupted, “what is this marvellous flower? I’ve seen nothing like it in your Gamma Quadrant.”

Bashir’s face brightened and his hand moved up as if to point to Swirling Glass’s lapel.

“Teardrop Lavender, so named for its resemblance to Earth’s lavender plant. It was never perfectly replicated until it was scanned with a bulky tricorder in-atmosphere, something I was pleased to learn after boarding at Starfleet Academy.”

Swirling Glass brushed the other flowers in his bouquet aside, off-loaded them onto Bashir, and placed the teardrop lavender gently into his lapel.

“Good day, Doctor.” Swirling Glass gave a curling bow of a salute and swept into the background of the ship.

“Ah, but of course! He must have read up about my allergy to various teardrop plants and kept it to protect me, what a thoughtful man!”


	4. Commissar + Guardsman

The pict-gram loaded line by line; grey smogged sky gave way to a commissar’s borrowed cap, summary execution if they weren’t sleeping together. The pict-gram loaded his eyes, less dull than most, his adorable nose, and a challenging smile. His neck was next to come, and the commissar watching kept expecting a shirt or flak vest to ruin the view. It never appeared.

Eyes raked down his love’s form, emperor-approved pectorals, abdominal muscles, what was either interference or hair – susceptible to lice, not-approved by the primer. But any flaws with a guardsman’s life were forgiven by the view under his hips. The pict-gram loaded thighs and knees with a small brrrz.

He wistfully hoped they survived their deployments, but longing leads to doubt, and doubt to heresy.


End file.
